videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmy the Speedy Fawn: Island Mayhem
Charmy the Speedy Fawn: Island Mayhem (Japanese: チャーミー迅速な子鹿: 島の騒乱!) is the fourth installment of the Charmy the Speedy Fawn series and the first Charmy game to be released on a handheld console. It was released on November 9th, 1999 for the Game Boy Color, about 6 months after the release of Charmy the Speedy Fawn: Warped. Plot After Crimson's latest defeat, Charmy, Jacky, and Sally decide to recuperate on the lush, tropical Islands of Paradise. Meanwhile on the Islands of Paradise, the animal friends begin disappearing one by one. Shortly upon their arrival, they all realize that the animal friends are missing. While searching, Sally is somehow kidnapped by Charmy's robot-like counterpart & rival Metal Charmy. Both Charmy and Jacky soon realize that Dr. Crimson has returned and has been kidnapping the animal friends and converting them into robotic Crimson-Bots as part of a plot to collect all six of the fabled Power Gems (with a seventh one seemingly not appearing here), and has dispatched his metal counterpart to kidnap his sister. Charmy then decides it's up to him and Jacky to save them and Sally, and they both embark on a quest to free their friends and thwart the evil schemes of Crimson once more. As both Charmy and Jacky races through the Zones of the island, they engage in numerous confrontations with the nefarious Crimson and his deadly machines, and one by one free the animals from their robotic shells and capsules placed at the end of almost every zone. Before the final confrontation, Charmy and Metal Charmy have a duel with each other, with the former ultimately winning in the end, while the latter tries to flee, but gets destroyed, anyways, and Sally is rescued by Charmy. In his final confrontation with Crimson, the Doctor prepares his last dastardly contraption to end his adversary but proves no match for Charmy's awesome might, and his machine is totaled. Fleeing with his tail between his legs, Crimson abandons his laboratory as it explodes, crumbling to scrap, with Charmy, Sally, and Jacky narrowly escaping. Following their escape, Charmy finally returns to the vast Emerald Beach where his journey began, with Sally and Jacky following him from behind. In the game's normal ending, Charmy gives the player an annoyed look before posing for the screen, and Crimson will be shown after the credits juggling any undiscovered Power Gems the player missed, with a "Try Again" message taunting them. However, if the player succeeds in collecting the six Power Stones by the end of the game, the player is rewarded with the good ending, where the six Power Stones react to one another and release a burst of light before disappearing, rejuvenating the wildlife and nature of the Islands of Paradise, leaving Charmy and his friends astonished before he jumps up towards the screen and poses. In the post credits scene, Dr. Crimson is shown humorously stomping on the "End" text in a tantrum fueled attempt to crush it, to no avail. Gameplay The gameplay for this game is similar to the first Charmy game, only downgraded to fit within the GBC's demographics. The player takes control of Charmy or Jacky and heads off to defeat Crimson, the "Mad Scientist," and save the world. If the player has at least fifty rings at the end of an act, a giant golden ring will float above the goal sign, which can be jumped through to enter one of the Special Stages (this excludes the final act of a stage, when Sonic will enter a boss fight). At the end of each act, the total number of rings the player has is multiplied by a hundred and added to the player's score. During the score-tallying, the player can also jump through the air to find hidden emblems which can range from a hundred to 10,000 points. Main Hub The main hub of this game is the Islands of Paradise, which Charmy and Jacky can visit the place anytime they collect power stones or for rejuvenation from travelling much often. Category:Charmy the Speedy Fawn series Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Activision Category:Platformers